


S01E07 - The Man on Death Row

by Jhonnies



Series: Bones Revisited - Season 01 [15]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonnies/pseuds/Jhonnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of the seventh episode. Zack and Booth have to make sure the right guy was convicted by reopening an old case. The clock is ticking and the execution looms near. The squint squad must work fast to help the dead, if not an innocent man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my thirty-sixth story over all. (Look at me go.) I hope you've enjoyed all the other stories. (I know I have).
> 
> Thank you for reading my head canon. By the way, I love reading reviews, they make me want to keep writing (*Very Subtle Hint*).
> 
> Words in italic, for this introduction, are Wendell's thoughts.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the characters (You would know if it was mine by the amount of slash).

 

Introduction

In which things return to normality. Or what passes for it, anyway.

Hodgins' Estate

Washington D.C.

Zack had just arrived from the airport and his best friend was waiting for him in the foyer. They hugged and went into the huge living room ('You know, it's mildly ironic to call it a living room when we deal with death every day.' 'I'm not calling it a deathing room.' 'I believe that's not an actual word.' 'Now it is.').

"So, how did it go, Buddy?"

"It was... Family."

"I hear you. But besides that."

"They loved him. Well, bar Sam at the beginning."

"Great news, huh?" - Hodgins scratched his scruffy beard. - "Who's Sam?"

"The psychiatrist."

"Ah."

Noticing that his roommate wanted to talk about the events that had perspire during Zack's week off, the squint asked:

"How was your date with Angela? And what else happened?"

"Well, on our date there was this waiter that kept looking down at her, I told her that I loved her and we had sex."

"Please avoid detailing that last part."

"No promises."

After giving each other the overview of what happened since they'd last seen one another, they plunged into a more detailed story. The pair dozed off on their couch.

* * *

Hodgins' Estate

Washington D.C.

The next day, Hodge drove Zack to the lab and went to the artist's office, as he'd been doing ever since their fourth date. The squint, however, made his way to the platform so that he could start helping the deceased of the day. He swiped his lover's card and the beeping noise alerted the other squints of their friend's return. Carefully placing the ID card in his front pocket and snapping on the white latex gloves, he approached the blond and the British squint.

"Good morning, Vincent. Wendell."

"Hey, Zack."

"Hello."

"Who do we have here today?"

Knowing that the squint would only talk about personal things once the remains were being examined, much like his own squint, Wendell presented Zack to the deceased:

"Meet the only woman that came along with the World War I shipment. Female, late thirties."

"Any cause of death yet?"

"No. There are no noticeable bullet holes. Did you know that French officer Claude-Etienne Minié is credited with developing modern, plugged rounds that allows bullets to expand when fired so they follow the rifle's bore?"

"Yes, I did. Let's start, shall we?" - The three men each analyzed a part, with the brown haired squint taking the skull. - "So, how was your week?"

"Great, actually. Morrison was in town for a conference and we spent quite a bit of time together." - He looked for markings in the ribs. - "How was the family?"

"Like expected."

"Even Samuel?"

"He relented after I lost my temper."

Vincent knew exactly how Zack's family was expected to behave, his friend had introduced them when they'd been in town last Christmas. The blond squint kept his ears tuned to the conversation and his mind to the remains.

"I found cause of death." - He announced and brought the left femur close to the other men. - "There's a nick here, right where her femoral artery would be. Exsanguination." - He placed it back upon the tabled and paused before getting the camera. - "You have a temper? I can't even imagine it."

_It's like imagining Vince with one. It does not compute, as he would say._

_I can say I never expected to love a geek._

_Not that's a bad thing. Not at all._ \- He looked at his lover fussing over the camera. - _It's pretty nice, really._

"My brother called Seeley a rapist."

"Now I can imagine." - _Vince would be the same if someone accused me._ \- "Do you need help with the skull?"

Zack looked a little embarrassed but accepted the help. Vincent also joined in. They were done with the facial markers in record time.

"Thank you. I'll take her to Angela."

* * *

Angela Montenegro's Office

Jeffersonian Institute

The brown haired squint clutched the skull a little tighter as he approached the door. He gathered his courage with a deep breath before knocking. He was yanked inside and thrown onto the couch, with the skull snapping from his grasp, bouncing on a cushion and landing safely on a very fluffy pillow. After overcoming the shock, the forensic anthropologist latched onto the skull, holding it like a parent would hold his wounded child.

"Angela!"

"Sorry."

Zack glared at the artist before getting up, even if he relaxed slightly at the apologetic tone coming out of Angela's mouth.

"Please stop manhandling me." - He placed the detached head on the desk. - "Even if it is only when I am holding something."

"I said I was sorry. I just wanted to tell you about my lovely week."

"Give me a face and we have a deal."

"Deal."

* * *

Conference Room

J. Edgar Hoover Building (FBI)

Special Agent Seeley Booth was sitting across from his partner in the sterile, impersonal room. On the table between them, there were some papers scattered around. The FBI agent grinned inside, knowing the way this would go. He just wanted the day to end so that he could go home to his lover, who had decided on staying in their home – because it was their home. He made sure of it. – 3 days out of a week.

"Name?"

"You know my name."

"Bones, you are making an official request to the FBI to be allowed to carry a concealed weapon. I have to follow protocol."

"It's ridiculous."

"Fine, then we're done here." – He smiled and picked up the papers. - "Do you wanna get some coffee?"

"My name is Dr Temperance Brennan."

"Reason for wanting a gun?"

"To shoot people."

"Not a good response."

"It's the truth."

"You know, I'm writing 'self defense in the performance of my duties pursuing suspected felons as contracted out to the FBI.'"

"Why can Zack have a gun?"

"Because he has a permit and has already made this request." – He sighed. – "Ever been charged with a felony?"

"Charged, or convicted?"

"Charged."

"You know I have."

"I have to ask the questions."

"Bureaucratic nonsense."

"Nevertheless, name of the arresting officer?"

"You." – At her partner's what-did-I-tell-you? look, she amended. – "Special Agent Seeley Booth. Do you need me to spell that for you?"

"I can sound that out."

"So when do I get the gun?"

"You can't have a gun."

"Why not?"

"Because you were charged with a felony."

"Write down that you were wrong to charge me."

"Oh, there's no space for that."

"Why'd we go through all of this if you were never going to give me a gun?"

"You have a constitutional right to apply for a weapon. I would never deny your constitutional right."

"But I need a gun!"

"Rules are rules."

"Tell them that I shot a murderer who was going to light me on fire."

"Which is why you weren't convicted. But you did shoot an unarmed man. I… I can't ignore that. I swore an oath to protect society from people who shoot people."

He got up to go back to his office, but was followed by the anthropologist.

"It was only his leg, and he's in jail for the rest of his life, how much is he gonna use it anyway?"

"You have the right to an appeal."

"To whom? Cullen? I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're right. And Bones, you don't need a gun. If anyone needs shooting, I'll do it."

"What if you're injured or dead and someone still needs shooting? Well, I'm not hoping it'll happen, I'm just stating a possibility."

"Then Zack will do the shooting."

"And what if he's also injured or dead?"

"Come on, you know what, Bones? You're a professor; you're not an FBI agent. Use your mutant powers… just talk people to death."

As they reached the glass door separating the FBI agent's office from the others, they saw a red haired woman leaning against Booth's desk. She was dressed all in black, from her pinstripe jacket to her short skirt, reminding the former sniper of a somewhat slutty grim reaper. Sadly for him, she was here about the death of a convicted man.

"Am I interrupting?"


	2. Chapter 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts. Words underlined are other character's thoughts.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long. Next one will be out in less than 2 weeks, hopefully.
> 
> Main characters in each scene are Seeley Booth (The Lawyer and The Convict) and Zack Addy (The Case and The Emperor).

 

Chapter One

In which Zack wins a race and the squints take a new case.

Special Agent Seeley Booth's Office

J Edgar Hoover Building (FBI)

The FBI agent glared at the woman leaning against his desk until she stood up straight. Amy Morton's lips twitched into a wicked grin as she put her hands on her hips.

"I told them not to let you in this building." - Booth crossed the room with his eyes never leaving the red head's figure. – "I gave them your picture."

"Which is why I wore the tiny skirt."

"Very cute."

"Amy Morton. - The red head offered the other woman her hand, which she accepted and they shook.

"Temperance Brennan."

_I'm glad Zack isn't here._

_And this is probably the only time I'll think this._

"You work with Booth?"

"Yes, I'm a forensic anthropologist."

"I'm a defense lawyer. I tend to work against Booth."

"If it's all the same, I'd prefer you two didn't bond in any way."

"Hey, I want to get back to the lab. You said I could fill out some gun reapplication forms.

"Yeah." – He gave her the forms. – "Send it back by courier. No hurry. And warn Zack."

"Will do." - Brennan turned to the lawyer. - "Nice to meet you."

"What do you want, Amy?"

"You remember Howard Epps?"

She reminded Booth of a little girl with the way she kept twirling her long hair on her finger while talking. He was very tempted to offer her some strawberry bubblegum, tie her hair in a ponytail and sent her to school.

Boarding school, that is.

"Not likely to forget him."

_Creepy freak._

"He's scheduled to be executed tomorrow night. My job is to keep that from happening."

"Huh, best of luck."

"Howard Epps deserves five minutes of consideration from the man who put him on death row."

"I arrested Howard Epps, okay? It was the jury who sentenced him to die."

"They found a pubic hair on the victim at the crime scene. It didn't belong to my client. They never figured out whose it was."

"Blame the judge who disallowed it as evidence, and the judge who disallowed it on appeal."

"Epps was not well-represented at either trial."

"How long have you been on the case?"

"Almost a week."

"Less than a week, huh? Two judges, two juries, two prosecutors that find Epps guilty, but yet it's me you come after."

"I'm asking, are you absolutely positive that Howard Epps killed that girl?"

"Yeah. I am absolutely positive."

"You know in your heart the judges should have allowed the juries to hear that that victim was with another man that night. You know it."

"Epps still would have been convicted."

"Not if I'd been his lawyer."

"You weren't."

"I am now. When was the last time you looked him in the face? Cause you're a lot smarter than you were seven years ago. A lot less angry. You might want to check out the evidence again."

* * *

Visitation Room

Washington D.C.

The prison's visitation room was as sterile as the last time Booth had been in it. Some moments after he arrived, Howard Epps was escorted there. Looking at the man he'd arrested 7 years earlier, the agent was reminded of Hannibal Lecter, as they had the same receding hairline, the same proper appearance and both were behind glass. The former sniper picked up the phone:

"I'd ask how you were doing, Howard, but I guess we both know the answer."

"Agent Booth. Did you come to apologize?"

"I'm not the one who beat a 17-year-old girl to death with a tire iron. Your attorney wants me to look you in the face."

"Why?"

"She thinks you're innocent."

"She's right about that. I didn't kill anybody. Unlike you, the sniper." – _Very thin ice, prick. Don't think this glass would save you._ – "The girl who got murdered was smart, she was pretty, she was from a good family. Someone has to die for that, and I'm all they've got."

"Okay. I looked you in the face."

As Booth got ready to hang up the phone and leave, Howard called out:

"I read it can be hell. They say it's like going to sleep, but you're on fire. And you're paralyzed so you can't scream. I mean, that's all you've got sometimes, you know? The scream."

_I can't wait for your silence._

* * *

Forensic Platform

Jeffersonian Institute

Having finished with the identification of 9 remains, including the woman in the WWI shipment (a Mary Sawyer from England), the squints were taking it easy, racing beetles. Wendell was winning, with Zack coming in second and the other two tied with no victories each. Brennan was sitting on a chair close to them, reading the newest edition of the American Journal of Forensic Sciences.

"What if they get mixed up?" - The losing entomologist whined.

"I can tell them apart." - Zack got his hair out of his face and pointed to each of the racers. - "That's John, that's Paul, That's Ringo, and I have George, I win."

"What do you… what? That one was mine."

"No, Hodge, you had Ringo, Zack had George. You owe him a pound."

The curly haired man smirked:

"A pound?"

Wendell ran his hand up and down his lover's back, in a caring gesture.

"Still reeling from his brother's visit." - Seeing the artist approaching them, the blond offered. - "You want in on the action, Angela?"

"No, thank you. I'm going to go have sex."

Hodgins just answered her with a 'Have a good time'. She just rolled her eyes and waited for him to get a hint. Vincent and Zack had to nudge the oblivious man before he understood what was said.

"Oh, wait, that's my call."

"Pay up before you go."

"Fine." - He pulled a dollar from his pocket and gave it to his best friend. - "Enjoy."

Zack smiled, not so much from being paid but from seeing his lover swipe his card and walk up the platform. The FBI agent went and greeted his squint with a soft kiss before addressing anyone else:

"Mmm, Angela. Looking good."

"And don't I know it."

"Okay, our tax dollars hard at work." - The former sniper observed the beetles, uneasy, until Vincent covered them with a beaker.

"Yeah, what's break time at the FBI? Book burning?"

Hodgins closed his mouth with a snap over Zack, Booth and Angela's collective glare. After giving the Crazy Conspiracy Theorist the coldest stare he could muster, he turned to Brennan.

"Hey Bones, what are you doing this weekend?"

"I have plans."

"Come on, I'm serious." – She closed the scientific publication and placed it on top of her lap before making a flourish with her hand, asking Booth to present his case. – "Look, seven years ago, a 17-year-old girl, April Wright, was found beaten to death in a federal park. Amy's just trying to stop the guy who did it from being executed."

"Who's Amy?"

"The new defense lawyer for that case."

"And she doesn't think he did it?" - Booth shook his head and Hodgins continued. – "Isn't that, I don't know, her job?"

"And what does this have to do with you?" - The blond squint asked as he put the beetles back into their jar. Which was harder than it seemed, with Ringo running away.

Oh, now you run? Traitor.

"Oh, well, if Amy's client is deep-sixed and she doesn't turn over every stone…"

"And you're one of her stones." - Zack concluded. Wanting to know his lover's thoughts in the matter, he continued with a question. – "Do you think he did it?"

"Yes."

"What's her reasoning in turning you over? Also, were you aware that rocks may have three different types of formation?

"There was a pubic hair that wasn't accounted for. And yes, sedimentary, igneous and metamorphic."

The squints all had expressions of shock on their faces, from Vincent's slightly raised eyebrows to Angela's honest-to-God open mouth. Only Zack sported a small smile, because his lover was finally showing his intelligence, albeit not on purpose.

_Freudian slip. No doubt he'll cover it up with-_

"I'm not a complete idiot!"

_A veiled insult. Right on time._

"Of course not." – Only Angela could look sarcastically but speak with no irony dripping on her words. – "And pubic hair? Sounds like a job for the FBI crime lab."

"It's a weekend deal. Off the books." – The agent turned to Brennan. – "But if you have plans…"

"Wait. This is a personal favor you're asking?"

"Not for me, for Amy."

"Well, your personal favor would be for Amy, but mine would be for you, strictly speaking."

"Please do me a favor. Please?"

"Any remains withheld from burial?"

"Not after the last appeal."

"I'd need X-rays from the ME and the coroner. Originals, the copies are useless. Bone scrapings, lab results, tox screens."

"All the evidence will be here within an hour."

"I'll ask the others, but I won't order them. They might have plans."

"It's Friday night, and they're racing beetles."

"How much time do we have?"

"Howard Epps will be executed in 30 hours and 23 minutes."

As they waited for the evidence to arrive the squints scattered: Vincent and Wendell headed to the break room to make some good coffee. The black haired man always brought an emergency pack of hazelnut coffee in his bag. ('Shouldn't you have emergency tea in your bag, like a good Brit?' 'Oh, I do. But we need to be awake right now.'). Angela and Hodgins disappeared into the Egyptian storeroom. Brennan stayed at the platform, finishing the Journal she had been reading. Booth whisked his lover away to his office, so he could warn Zack away from the creep Howard Epps is.

"Just promise me you'll stay away."

"I will try, Seeley."

"Fine." - He inhaled sharply. - "Come on."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Egypt."

"Angela and Hodge are in there."

"Oh." - He halted but Zack continued to lead them to the elevator. - "Hey, didn't you say that they were there?"

"I did. Have you ever heard of Caligula?"

"Roman emperor. Had orgies and slept with his sisters. Why?"

"Actually that is a common misconception. And the reason behind my question is that a replica of his bed was delivered to the Roman storeroom yesterday."

_Getting to a level of boredom that allowed me to read the shipping invoices that were delivered to the wrong department of the Jeffersonian was useful for something._

"Gotcha." - The elevator beeped as it arrived on their floor. The FBI agent ushered them both in before pressing the button for the basement. - "Really? No orgies?"

"At least, not with his sisters. He was actually a very good emperor."

* * *

Roman Storeroom

Jeffersonian Institute

"He managed to keep Roman economy from collapsing, in a better degree than his predecessors and his successor. His murder sparked people's anger and they basically hunted down his killer." - The squint smiled as he raised his head to kiss his lover on the lips. Booth helped by lifting Zack up until they were pressed flush against each other. Chest against chest, hip to hip and lips over lips. - "Most historians forget that ancient texts can also be biased because the people who wrote them were." - With the forensic anthropologist still on top him, Booth started shaking. - "Why are you laughing? I don't understand."

"It's just that we have the weirdest pillow talk."

"I suppose you are right." - Zack joined his lover, trembling against the strong muscles of the FBI agent. - "It is a little absurd."


	3. Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.
> 
> Main characters in each scene are Temperance Brennan (The Case), Zack Addy (The Horror Movie and The Cracked Code) and Vincent Nigel-Murray (The Car Ride).

Chapter Two

In which a code is cracked and discrepancies are found.

Forensic Platform

Jeffersonian Institute

Zack, Vincent and Brennan were reviewing the x-rays while Hodgins, Wendell and Booth busied themselves with opening the evidence boxes.

"Let's start. Zack, pull up the first X-ray, please." - After he did what he was asked (politely, surprising even the FBI agent), Brennan enunciated what she saw. – "Stress fractures on both tibias."

"What does that mean?" - The former sniper unconsciously leaned towards his squint while ripping the red tape apart.

"Pre-existing the assault, probably an old injury from dance or running."

"Well, she was a cheerleader."

"The Chinese used to execute people by cutting small pieces of flesh off their bodies. Called it the death of 1000 cuts. Sorry, I'm just nervous." – He started whispering to himself. – "Poor girl."

After having earned a smile from his blond and a snort from Hodgins, Vincent turned back to the screen displaying the X-rays. Bones continued to tell the others what she saw, with Zack providing much needed subtitles for his lover.

"Compound fractures of the trapezium, scaphoid and the base of the radius."

"What's that mean?"

"When she was being beaten to death with a blunt instrument, she threw her arm up to defend herself."

"Well, that's consistent with the defensive wounds in the autopsy report." – The blond squint called out from his seat.

"In medieval Scotland, they'd tie a convict's arms and legs to two bent saplings. When they released the saplings, the trees sprang apart and the convicted felon was torn in half." - Vincent relaxed a bit when he heard Hodgins' little factoid. The entomologist pulled a piece of paper inside a plastic bag from the nearest cardboard box. His best friend saw numbers written on the paper and took it, earning him a mocking glare. – "Should I grab particulates from this?"

"12402510221. It's a phone number?"

"That's clean. It's a phone number we found on the girl - belonged to an old woman in a nursing home with no connection to anyone involved."

"Extensive damage to the skull, smashed six to eight times with a narrow cylindrical object."

Vincent was reminded of a saying about too many cooks ruining the broth and kept eyeing the stairs and thinking about leaving. Silently, Wendell motioned for his Brit to come over and sit on his lap. Turning a lovely shade of cerise, the black haired squint accepted the invitation.

"The tire iron was missing from April Wright's car."

"Autopsy showed she'd had sex shortly before her death." - Wendell noticed that on the M.E.'s file. - "Consensual. No assault."

"The hair they found was never matched to anyone, Seeley?"

"No, the prosecution got it excluded from evidence both in trial and on appeal.

"And that's" – Brennan's sarcasm was condensed entirely on the word. – "the basis of your lawyer's last-ditch attempt to stop the execution?

"Yeah, and whatever else you guys can find."

Zack nodded and shifted his focus back to the X-rays:

"There are particles lodged between the left triquetral and the capitate."

"The ME concluded that they were" - The Brit helped the blond find the information in the report. The others smiled at the position the lovers were in. Well, Hodgins smirked and Brennan tried to suppress her smile. _Working with Booth and Zack's making me soft._ – "bone fragments dislodged by the tire iron."

"No, these radiographic shadows are too opaque for bone."

"What's that mean?"

"The prosecution's theory of the crime does not include foreign matter in the bone."

"Let's see if these shadows are bone fragments or something else."

"Like what, Bones?"

"Let's pretend we're objective scientists and not indulge in conjecture." - Zack bit his bottom lip to refrain from telling Booth the possibilities. The older man noticed and mouthed a 'Tell me later.' – "Zack, go over to Greenbelt Park. I want you to take pictures of the area where the body was found. Ground covering, paved areas. Take the file. Get photos of the surrounding areas so that we can contextualize the materials we found. On second thought, Vincent?"

"Yes?"

"Go with him. You both will get done faster."

The black haired squint nodded and, as she turned around, pressed a kiss on Wendell's lips before grudgingly getting up and walking up to Zack. The brown haired squint would have done the same, hadn't Booth's cell phone started ringing.

"Booth. Yeah. Yes, I'll be right there." – Hanging up he told the squint squad who had called. – "That was April Wright's father."

"A murder victim's father called you?" – The Brit asked the question in the others' minds.

"His wife's a wreck. They heard that Amy's angling for a last minute reprieve."

"Why did he call you?"

"Because Seeley was the agent that arrested Howard Epps in the first place."

"Wait." - The entomologist fixed his glare on the former sniper. – "You're trying to save someone you arrested for murder?"

"Alright, you know, I think he did it. I think this scumbag bashed April Wright to death with a tire iron."

Zack took that moment to kiss his lover after whispering 'If it is the truth, I will help you prove it.' Moments later he and Vincent were aboard Hodgins' car. ('When did you ask him to borrow his keys?' 'I borrowed them from his pocket while he was staring at Seeley.' 'Borrowed?' 'Poetic license.').

"We've found some anomalies in the prosecution's case. Do you want us to stop now before these anomalies become meaningful?"

"No. Stay on it. I gotta get going." – And, with that, the FBI agent left the building.

"What can I do to help?" – The artist swiped her card and walked up the platform, decided. – "I'm losing valuable Hodge time here."

"I really, really need you to do texture analysis on seven year old X-rays."

"Alright." - She held out her hand towards Brennan. - "Gimme it."

* * *

Greenbelt Park

Washington D.C.

Zack and Vincent were mildly afraid of going to such a remote area of the park on a Friday night, carrying expensive equipment no less. The Brit orbited his friend, arguing that 'The scenery is perfect for a slasher flick.'

"All that's missing is an immortal serial killer and girls in their smalls."

"Smalls?"

"Underpants."

_I missed this._

The brown haired squint smiled and took more photos of the parking lot area, including the parking space mentioned in the prosecution's case and the gates.

"Or nightgowns."

"Short ones." - Vincent snickered for a bit before turning serious. - "Can we go now?"

"Just a moment." - Zack took a picture of the building nearby. - "The phone number was 12402510221, correct?"

As expected, the raven haired squint answered without missing a beat:

"Yes."

"I believe I cracked the code."

* * *

Doctor Jack Hodgins' car on Route to the Jeffersonian Institute

Washington D.C.

"What do you mean you cracked the code?" - The raven-haired squint asked his friend behind the wheel, who stepped on the gas pedal so he could get to the lab faster. - "Wasn't it a phone number?" - Vincent clung to the dashboard. - "Aren't you supposed to hate cars' structure design?"

"I am. That is exactly why I only drive Hodgins' car. This is one of the few types of cars with almost no failings in that department. And no, it is not a phone number. Most recondite codes have a complex numerical cipher."

"Thank you. Could you slow down, though? I do not believe you have enough facts to say to me before we get there."

_Or before I suffer a heart attack._

"Alright." - The squint eased off the pedal. - "But we both know I do have enough facts for that."

Vincent grunted:

"Know-it-all."

Zack's face was overcome by a real smile, which made the light reach his eyes:

"As if you weren't one also."

"Never said I wasn't." – They smirked at one another. – "I have missed this. You are no longer allowed to take any other vacations. Ever."

* * *

Forensic Platform

Jeffersonian Institute

With their work force missing two squints, Wendell and Brennan quickly dived into work analyzing the victim's clothing; with the blond looking through the ripped jeans while his boss had the bloody shirt. Under the magnifying glass, red stains painted a horrific picture which surprised even Miss Control herself, when she felt sick. Holding her breath, the anthropologist searched to see if anything was forgotten, and she found it. A tiny bone shard shaped like an olive seed. She extracted with her tweezers before placing it on a Petri dish. Wendell looked at it for some moments before returning to the denim fabric.

"What did the two of you find?"

"A shard of bone." - The female anthropologist had a puzzled look in her eyes as she handed Hodgins the dish which contained it. – "How'd they miss that?"

"They're not as good as we are." - The entomologist bumped his fist against the blond squint's before completing. – "40x magnification. Well, that's not bone. It's inorganic. Mineral, possibly quartz."

At that precise moment, the glass doors slid to let Zack and Vincent through. The American squint dashed up the stairs, while launching himself in an explanation with the same pace as him:

"We were out taking the pictures you needed and there was a sign and numbers on the ground, and I thought 'why assume a quasi-randomly generated…"

Hodgins' voice broke through the brown haired squint's concentration:

"Zack. When you talk that fast, human beings can't hear you."

After giving his best friend a glare he could have only learned by dating Booth, he continued:

"The number they found on the girl. 12402510221. Everyone assumed it was a phone number. But what if, instead of spacing the numbers like a phone number, you space them like this?" - He typed fast and the computer separated the number into 1240-25-10-221. Inputting the pictures they'd taken into the Jeffersonian mainframe, Zack searched and found the ones which contained the code. – "While we were in the park taking pictures, I noticed that the parking space was numbered, 221. And to get to picnic area 10, you go through gate 25."

"Seems like more than just a coincidence." - Vincent gave up trying to approach his lover subtlely and walked over, as fast as he could without seeming desperate. With the blond man at his side, he continued. – "1240, what do those represent?"

"The time. 12:40. It's when she was gonna meet whoever she was meeting."

"It fits with the timeline." - Hodgins thought about it. – "He's weird, but he's smart."

"April Wright was setting up a date."

"Probably with the guy who left the pubic hair on her." - Vincent completed Brennan's thought. – "Good job, Zack."

"I got something. It's not quite so idiot savant" - At which the brown haired squint stuck his tongue out at the entomologist. – "but it's aggregate gravel."

"What if the rest of the shadows on the X-rays were gravel too?"

Vincent turned to face his blonde:

"There was no gravel where her body was found. We checked, it was all grass and asphalt."

Following Wendell's question and Vincent's information, the brown haired woman decided to wrap it up.

"Then she was killed someplace else. We have to exhume our victim's body." – She walked away while dialing the number for the red head lawyer.

Her assistant called out after her:

"I'll tell Seeley."

The blond squint noticed the exact meaning behind the sentence.

"Telling, because you're not calling, right? You're going over to the FBI."

"Guilty as charged."

_While I can call Seeley, telling him face to face seems like a better alternative._

"How are you getting there?"

"I was hoping you would drive me, Hodgins."

"Alright, buddy." - The entomologist patted his pockets. - "Where are my keys?"


	4. Chapter 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.
> 
> Main characters in each scene are Seeley Booth (The Family and The Bosses), Temperance Brennan (The Taste) and Zack Addy (The Bureaucracy and The Relationship).

 

Chapter Three

In which Booth finds out about a relationship.

 

 

Mr. Felix and Mrs. Madeleine Wright House

Washington D.C.

Judging by the number of floor lamps, desk lamps, candlesticks and chandeliers inside the Wright's living room they were trying to keep the darkness of their daughter's death at bay.

_I didn't see this many lamps at the lamp store._

Booth was escorted to the living room by April's father. In that room were also the mother and the family lawyer.

"It's very stressful waiting for this all to be over" – Felix Wright's hair was so gray it shined under the lights. He kept touching his elbow as if looking for some reassurance. – "and now we hear Epps' lawyers are trying for a reprieve."

"I heard."

"He got himself a young lawyer from the Innocence Project. They don't consider the families of the victims." – The male version of Amy Morton spoke up.

_Come on, what else was I supposed to think? They're both lawyers, both red heads and both dress all in black!_

"You remember our lawyer, David Ross. Agent Booth is the investigator who caught Epps."

"Is this ever going to be over?"

Madeleine Wright's voice wasn't louder than a squeaking mouse, proving that she was tired of crying.

"I understand how difficult this is, Mrs. Wright."

"Epps killed my daughter. You believe that, don't you, Agent Booth?"

"Yes, ma'am. I haven't changed my mind."

"He deserves to die for what he did."

_Don't disagree with you there._

"The jury thought so, the judge thought so. All these appeals…"

"It's part of the process, that's all."

"Each effort to stop his execution is more and more desperate. This one's not gonna work either." – The lawyer was quick to help her. – "It's the third time they've launched an appeal, and it's gonna be the third time they fail."

Mrs. Wright left and came back with a portrait.

"It's the last picture we have of April. She wanted to be a lawyer. David was her role model. He gave her a job at his firm on the weekends."

"She was a good worker."

"She was a beautiful girl. Excuse me." – The FBI agent gave the photograph back before answering his phone, which had started ringing when the lawyer had opened his mouth. – "Booth."

"It's me, Seeley. Amy is with Doctor Brennan and I'm at your office."

"Okay. I do not like the sound of that first part."

"They are going to see a judge about an exhumation order."

"What? Why?"

"We found evidence that April may not have been killed where they found her body. Do you want details?"

"Uhm, it's not a good time."

"Alright. Oh, and I almost forgot. I decoded the phone number."

"Who decodes phone numbers?" – He said in a tone of voice that anyone else would associate as 'positively annoyed' with the squint, but Zack beamed at the pride his lover was able to convey, just underneath the surface.

"It's not a phone number. April met someone in Greenbelt Park at 12:40 the night she was murdered."

"So, she met someone in the park. What does that prove?" – Mister Wright interrupted with a 'Is this about April?' – "Let me get right back to you."

"I love you."

The former sniper hung up:

"Yeah. Me too."

"What's happening now?" – The woman squeaked.

"Apparently some new evidence has surfaced, Mrs. Wright."

"What kind of evidence?"

"Why don't you give me a few minutes with Agent Booth? Let me evaluate these new developments."

_Lawyers…_

"Let's get some coffee."

After the couple left for the kitchen, David asked:

"So, this new evidence. Is this something they can bear to hear?"

"Well, it concerns the person April had sexual relations with the night she was murdered."

"The judge ruled that irrelevant."

"It's always hung there as a question. It's always the basis of the appeal. If we could just ID the guy, this whole issue would just disappear."

"It was sex in a car. It was probably another teenager. Some kid too scared to come forward."

"Nobody said anything about sex being in the car."

"It was a parking lot. I assume the sex act took place inside a car."

"When April worked for your law firm on the weekends, what did she do, the filing?"

"That's right."

"Who was with her in the office?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, a 17 year old girl. I'm sure you just wouldn't leave her in there all by herself. What? You can't remember? I'm sure the security logs will be able to tell us something. Refresh my memory, Mr. Ross. Where were you the night that April was killed? Say around 12:30?"

"Now's the time that I ask for my lawyer, and say nothing."

* * *

Doctor Temperance Brennan's Car on route to Judge Maximiliam Cohen's House

Washington D.C.

The red head was humming along with the radio, while the anthropologist focused on the road. After much nodding her head to the music, she decided to ask a question that could make a lesser woman swerve off the road, but this was Temperance Brennan, so she was expecting it.

"So, are you seeing each other?"

"Who?"

"You and Booth."

"No. No, we're working together."

"Cause I'm picking up a bit of a sex vibe."

"No, that's tension. He has someone."

"Tall, blonde, beautiful?"

"Yes, no and it depends on your taste."

"What's his taste like?"

"Well, Zack is."

"What kind of people name their daughter Zack?"

"Not a daughter."

"What do you mean not a-" – Brennan could see comprehension dawning on the red head's face. – "Oh. Should've jumped him when I had the chance."

"You're really interested in Booth?"

"You aren't?"

"No."

_Booth's like a brother to me._

"Well then why are you helping him?"

"Because he asked me. He even said please."

"Come on. You think he's hot."

"No. Not at all. This is a very interesting case."

"Booth did say you had some kind of mania for the truth."

"Mania? As in maniac?"

"I'm not sure he meant it as a bad thing. Which obviously is how you're taking it."

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth's Office / Doctor Daniel Goodman and Director Samuel Cullen's House

J. Edgar Hoover Building (FBI) / Washington D.C.

Zack was sitting at his lover's desk, doing nothing but waiting for the former sniper to arrive. He fought the desire to go through the drawers and lost.

The top one held a pile of unfinished reports, lying on top of a photo of Booth and Parker. Sighing, the squint took the items out, placing the portrait in his view and started to work, filling the pages out and leaving post-its where a signature would go.

_Bureaucratic work, but at least it is enough to keep my mind from wondering what happened to that girl._

He was halfway through the second to last report when the FBI agent walked in.

"Hello, Seeley. How did it go with April's family?"

"Their best friend had sex with their 17 year old daughter. In her car. On the day she died." – The sentences were punctuated with light, yet mildly desperate, kisses to Zack's lips. – "What were you doing?"

"Reports." - The squint answered with an awkward shrug. – "I couldn't go back to the lab, seeing as though as I have no transportation and I should warn you that Doctor Brennan and Amy are going to Judge Cohen's house to get an exhumation."

"They're what?"

"We found evidence that she was killed in an area with gravel."

"But the parking lot is just grass. She was killed someplace else."

"Exactly."

Director Cullen appeared at the door and simply huffed 'Booth, my office. Now!' before staking off. The former sniper was quick to follow his boss. The squint, alone in the office once again, decided to make sure his lover wouldn't be fired. Dialing his own boss's home number, he thought of April.

"Hello?" – A female voice on the other side of the line surprised Zack.

"Uh, hello. Is this Doctor Goodman's home?"

"Depends on who's calling."

"I am Zack Addy. I work for him."

"Alright." – Zack could distinctly hear Amy Cullen yell in the background. ('Dad! Phone!' 'Who is it?' 'The squint boning the FBI agent.' 'Amy! Language.' 'Sorry.') – "He's coming."

"Yes, Mister Addy? What is the problem?" – The squint explained what had happened, from Amy Morton's arrival to Director Cullen's intimation. – "I'll be right down."

* * *

Director Sam Cullen's Office

J. Edgar Hoover Building (FBI)

To say that Director Cullen was fuming was to put it mildly. He tried to calm himself down by walking around the room while Booth stayed by the door, uneasy.

He couldn't just fire him; he was one of his best agents after all. And the only one remotely capable of controlling Doctor Brennan. Well, most of the times, anyway.

"You want to start, or shall I?"

"I'm sorry sir, I…"

"I'll start. I'm thinking of suspending you for freelancing on a death penalty case we cleared seven years ago."

"My intention was just to tie up a few loose ends."

"Do you disapprove of the death penalty on a principle…?"

"No, sir. I have no problem with the death penalty."

"Because I hear that you're working for a particularly attractive, idealist…"

"That assessment of the facts is misconstrued." – The squint stepped in, if not to placate the anger of the Director of the FBI, then to give him another target in order to draw some attention away from his lover. – "While it is true that Miss Morton is rather young and idealistic, Agent Booth is not working for her. He is merely tying up loose ends, as he said."

"I arrested Howard Epps. I provided the evidence which led to the death sentence."

"That's your job."

"I need to be sure, that's all. This guy was her godfather. I believe he had sex with a 17-year-old girl the same night she was murdered. A fact that the jury never heard, by the way. He's married. He's partners in a law firm. The guy's got everything to lose."

"If you want to question him, fine. Is that the end of your involvement, Agent Booth?"

"Not exactly, Sir." – Zack flashed Cullen a shy smile. – "We are moving to exhume the victim's body."

"On whose recommendation?"

"On mine, of course." – Doctor Daniel Goodman' deep voice enveloped the small office, surprising Booth and Cullen. – "Why are you threatening an agent who is trying to do his job, I'll never know, Samuel. But it seems like he wants to make sure that we" – By which he meant the squint squad. – "Won't have to clean up your mess."

_As of this moment, I have never been happier to see Goodman._

"What are you doing here, Daniel?" – The Director of the FBI shot his lover a glare, temporarily forgetting of the other men in the room, both of which now knew about their bosses' relationship.

"I was called to help."

"Fine." – He turned to the other couple. – "You can go question him. And Mister Addy? Don't think that you're off the hook for this." – The head of the Jeffersonian Institute hit him upside the head. – "What was that for?"

"You don't get to threaten my people." – He focused on the former sniper. – "Agent Booth."

"Yes?"

"You know nothing."

"Right, Sir."

"Mister Addy, you're off the hook. And thank you for calling me. Now go."

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth's Car on route to the Jeffersonian Institute

Washington D.C.

Zack was counting down in his head for the moment when Booth would ask him the million dollar question.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six five, four-_

"Did you know that our bosses were doing it?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Do you remember when I was asked to accompany you and Doctor Brennan to the FBI? When we were allowed to continue with our relationship?"

"Yes. Whoa, since then?" – Zack nodded. – "Does anyone else know?"

"Vincent did catch them almost engaging in sexual intercourse one time."

The former sniper swerved off the road.

"What?"


	5. Chapter 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.
> 
> (Oh, and may I just say I felt major Amy/Brennan vibes in this episode, and not just in my version of it).
> 
> Main characters in each scene are Temperance Brennan (The Interview), Vincent Nigel-Murray (The Evidence), Zack Addy (The Audience and The Marsh), Seeley Booth (The Death Penalty and The Last Meal) and Angela Montenegro (The Geeking).

Chapter Four

In which more evidence is uncovered.

 

Angela Montenegro's Office

Jeffersonian Institute

The lawyer was sitting in Angela's couch, along with Brennan. They were watching a news report on Howard Epps' execution. Amy's eyes glowed with interest, while the anthropologist was trying very hard not to roll her eyes as the convict talked on the TV:

"I did not kill April Wright. There are good people out there… you know, people who believe me. People who know I did not kill that girl because they saw the evidence."

"I honestly think he's innocent. Don't you?"

"I don't like to form any conclusions before all the evidence is in."

_But he does not inspire any confidence._

The artist popped in:

"Sweetie? April Wright's body just arrived."

"I'll be right there, Ange." – She turned to the redhead, with a tiny bit of concern dripping on her words. – "You might be more comfortable staying here."

* * *

Forensic Platform

Jeffersonian Institute

Even though she was warned against, the rebel teenager inside Amy Morton's mind made her walk close to the platform. Close enough to catch a glimpse of April Wright's beaten and partially decomposed body.

It wasn't the scene that got to her; it was the smell that churned her stomach.

"I… I can't."

She took refuge in the same couch she was advised not to leave.

"The left triquetral." – Zack positioned the magnifying glass above the corpse's left wrist.

Wendell used tweezers to fit the shard of bone Brennan'd found earlier in the gap on April's bone. All of the forensic anthropologists gathered around to confirm their thoughts on the matter.

"It's a match. For the record, do you all concur?"

Vincent answered her after a quick look to the other two.

"We do."

"We've got several pieces of foreign material lodged in the bone."

"It's the same stuff we found in the shard." – Hodgins scratched his beard. – "Gravel."

"Which is consistent with the arm being" – Angela was interrupted by a large beep, which informed them the FBI agent was walking up to them. – "dragged through gravel after the attack."

_Not a good image, in fact, one that reminds me of Friday the 13_ _th_ _movies._

The former sniper's arms wrapped around his squint's waist and pulled him closer. After a quick peck, which left Zack the same color as Amy's hair, He addressed the rest of the squints.

"I got a warrant to search the house of the guy April Wright had sex with the night she was murdered."

"What'd you find?"

"Underwear. Can you run a comparison on the hair?"

The FBI agent's request was followed by a chorus of 'Not it!', with the entomologist's being the last one murmured. Grudgingly, he took the evidence bag with the cloth piece inside and sat down by a microscope.

Booth finally noticed the rotten corpse on the table.

"Is that April Wright?"

"Yes." – The brown haired squint's voice exhibited how saddened he was with having to disturb her rest. To say Booth was the only one who could have noticed this fact was to forget about Vincent. – "It appears that she wasn't killed where she was found."

"Then where was she murdered?"

Zack bit his bottom lip, looking at his lover as though as he wanted to tell him his thoughts but Brennan was too close.

"We've got microscopic particles beaten into the skull." – Wendell looked at the squint holding the coroner's report. – "Were these ever identified, Vince?"

"Not according to the autopsy report, no." – The Brit gave them all a slow shoulder shrug. – "Sorry."

Wendell got a cotton swab and a sample.

"It's a visual match." – The entomologist called out.

"Will you backstop him on that, Angela? Please."

_It is very similar to Pavlov's experiments. The way Booth, Zack and Angela worked to make Doctor Brennan more polite._

The artist muttered something along the lines of not being paid enough to look at a pervert's pubic hair, but went all the same.

"Where's Amy?"

"I'm here." – She waved from the door to the office where she was barricaded in. – "I can't…"

"It's okay. Things can get pretty, you know, disgusting around here."

"I concur with Hodge. We have a visual match on the pubic hair."

"Is a visual match enough to stop the execution?"

"We need DNA to be sure. This evidence isn't enough to stop the execution."

"And you've got nothing else. Nothing at all?"

"I don't know what else we can do."

"You know, if you tell the judge you've changed your mind, that Howard Epps is not guilty…"

"Have you changed your mind?" – Zack whispered.

"No. I have doubts that the guy should be executed, but…" – Booth raised his tone of voice. – "Let's go see the judge."

* * *

Judge Maximiliam Cohen's House

Washington D.C.

Knowing he would be seeing more of Miss Morton before the night was over, Judge Cohen decided to stay with his red robe. He didn't expect her to be accompanied not only by the arresting officer on the case he'd presided over, but also by the ADA, Thomas Carlyle and a male version of the bone lady who had been to his house before.

_It is like an audience but I have never known of one to take place in a judge's kitchen._

"At my age, a man needs a good night's sleep." – He opened his freezer and pulled out a grapefruit. – "Lack of sleep clouds judgment."

"If you stay the execution, Judge, I promise you'll sleep like a baby."

"Mr. Carlyle, what does the prosecution think?"

"This is a waste of the state's time, Your Honor. Miss Morton is recycling old evidence, presenting it in a different way in a last ditch attempt to keep Howard Epps from being executed. She's an ideologue."

"That's true." – She smiled, showing her teeth like a shark. – "But it doesn't mean I'm not right. This case doesn't add up."

"You, brilliant scientist guy. Talk to me about this bone shard."

"It indicates the body was dragged to the location where it was later discovered. That, plus the gravel…"

"Common gravel, I'm not convinced. What about the hair?"

"It's a visual match. That narrows the statistical probability to…"

"DNA?"

_I do not like when people keep interrupting me._

"Ten days. We'll have it in ten days."

"What about this man that the FBI's taken into custody? David Ross? Has he confessed to sleeping with her?"

"Not yet, no."

The male lawyer rolled his eyes.

"Even if the DNA says David Ross slept with the girl, it doesn't prove he killed her."

"Let's stick with new facts, Miss Morton."

"Your Honor, at least give us time to find David Ross' car. There could be evidence of murder…"

"Could be? I can't stop an execution because there "could be" evidence."

"Judge Cohen, I have the arresting officer right here. The primary investigator."

"Agent Booth. Have you suddenly decided that Howard Epps is not guilty?"

"No."

Amy's protest of 'Booth!' didn't even register in the former sniper's mind.

"I think there are doubts, and when it comes to an execution, there shouldn't be any doubts."

"He doesn't have doubts, he has cold feet."

"You think I won't pop you one just because we're standing in the judge's kitchen?"

"You see? You lose sleep, you get cranky. Judgment suffers. It's not enough."

"No offense, your honor, but Mister Carlyle is an infuriating human being and for that reason should not be used as a parameter."

"Very true, Doctor Addy."

"Your Honor, you can't dismiss this so easily."

"Easily? I allowed you to exhume that girl's remains. Do you think I did that easily? We all feel the weight of a capital case, Miss Morton, but the law is clear. Unless there is proof of grievous incompetence by counsel, or a denial of legitimate and definitive factual certainties, my hands are tied."

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth's Car on Route to the Jeffersonian

Washington D.C.

Amy felt defeated, Booth was indifferent and Zack was only resigned.

"I'll go out to the prison and tell Epps."

"I will take another look at the skull, Seeley; something is bothering me about those particulates. They still haven't been completely analyzed yet."

"This is so barbaric. When are they gonna put a stop to the damn death penalty?"

"I happen to believe in the death penalty."

_What?_

"What?"

"There are certain people that shouldn't be in this world." – Zack continued his reasoning slowly, every so often stealing a look at his lover, to see if his point of view somehow offended him. – "The people who hacked hundreds of innocent children to death in Rwanda, beheaded them at their desks at school. The people who did that? They should be executed."

_I agree._

"So why do you care about Epps?"

"I do not. But I do believe that the facts have to add up. Could you drop me off at the lab, please?"

* * *

Howard Epps' Cell

Washington D.C.

Behind the light blue bars of the jail, the convict was trying to decide on a last meal.

"I can't decide. What's the last taste that I want?"

_How about poison? It would save us the trouble of executing you._

"Howard, I am so sorry." – Amy tucked a loose copper curl behind her ear. – "Doctor Brennan is still working on a few ideas."

"You see the truth. You know I'm innocent, right?"

Booth was categorical.

"I know there's a chance you're not guilty."

"Well, that's good enough for me."

"A chance, I said. Alright? A chance."

_No chance at all. He's the guiltiest in this prison._

_Call it a gut feeling._

* * *

Forensic Platform

Jeffersonian Institute

The squints were working hard, as usual. The four forensic anthropologists and the entomologist were clustered close together in front of the computer. Hodgins pulled up a photo of the particulates found in the skull.

"Okay, these are slivers of metal."

"Probably from the tire iron." – Wendell stated the obvious.

Vincent, however, was more concerned about the dark red spots on those fragments.

"Is that blood?"

"It's silt. I'm breaking it down. It contains traces of two chemicals."

"Anthracene and fluoranthene." - Angela caught their attention as she walked up the stairs. – "What? I can read. It's right there on the corner of the screen. Anyway, if you guys are done with the chemistry geeking, I've scanned in all the X-rays and built a 3-D model."

"So now it's time for arts geeking?"

_You call it geeking I call it genius._

The artist mock glared at Wendell and Vincent decided it was time to change the topic.

"We have found some more material in the fractures along the sagittal suture." – The Brit pulled up an image of small round pointy entities. – "I believe it's some sort of-"

Hodgins cut him off.

"It's pollen."

* * *

Angela Montenegro's Office

Jeffersonian Institute

The artist had a moving display of the pollen on the Angelator specifically for her lover's explanation to the FBI agent and the lawyer.

"The pollen is from Spartina alterniflora, more commonly known as smooth cord grass."

"I'm sorry, what does pollen tell us about April Wright's murder?"

Brennan decided to be the one who answered Amy's question.

"Angela?" - The Angelator changed to a video of the tire iron being swung through the grass. – "The murder weapon collected pollen from the surrounding flora. When she was struck, pollen from the murder weapon was deposited in April's skull."

"Spartina alterniflora is only found along Chesapeake Bay."

"That along with the fact that both the pollen and silt both showed traces of complex chemicals" – Zack's eyes met Booths and for a small moment they forgot that there were other people in the room. – "led us to the deduction that April Wright was killed in a marsh near a chemical plant."

The redhead answered her ringing phone and after turning it off, she informed all of them that Epps had been moved to the imminent room.

"What's that?"

_I feel so embarrassed of having to ask when many of my brothers deal with law enforcement._

"It's where he has his last meal and says goodbye to his family. We need the location of that marsh."


	6. Chapter 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.
> 
> Main characters in each scene are Seeley Booth (The Admission and The Phone Call), Zack Addy (The Request, The Digging and The Warning) and Wendell Bray (The Intimation).

Chapter Five

In which the killer receives a warning.

Interrogation Room

J. Edgar Hoover Building (FBI)

Booth was walking around in the room without a care in the world. It was an old tactic he used to rattle the accused. It worked on the redhead, but didn't on his lawyer.

The smile full of fangs the FBI agent sported was enough to take care of that.

_It always works._

"Look, the hair that we found proves that you had sex with April Wright. You're going to be charged with statutory rape."

"But not by you." – The lawyer pointed his finger at the former sniper, who answered with another of his killer smiles. The older man curled up into himself a little. – "Statutory rape is not a federal crime. So I'm left to assume that you're here to get my client to confess to murder."

"It adds up. It tracks."

"I didn't kill April."

"You met April in the park, but she was killed somewhere else… near a chemical plant?"

"I don't know anything about that."

"You had sex with her. She threatened to tell her family. You couldn't let that happen."

"No."

"You'd lose your business, your professional standing."

"No."

"Do not engage with him, David."

"You had motive, you had means, you had opportunity."

"I didn't kill her."

"Then why the hell aren't you helping us?"

"What?"

"By not admitting that you were there that night, by not confessing that you were with her, you're clouding the issue."

"So what?" – David Ross was very close to cracking, Booth could just feel it. – "Epps will still be in jail for the rest of his life."

"We are not discussing the events of that night, Agent Booth."

"You are the only person who can tell us what happened that night. Do you care at all about what happened to her?"

"Okay, look, I went there that night just to talk, okay? That's all."

"This interview is over." – The lawyer was completely ignored by the other two men in the room.

"No, I… just to talk. I'm not proud of what happened, alright? I could tell you exactly why it happened, but I'm not proud of it. I shouldn't have let myself get pulled in. I didn't know it was her first time, I didn't know she'd get so upset. She ran off."

"Are you telling me you left her in that park?"

"No, I looked for her. I waited for her for over two hours. Finally, I figured she called somebody to come get her."

"Was her car still there when you left?"

"Yes, it was."

"What time was that?"

"I guess after 2 AM."

"Did you see anyone else?"

"Yeah, there was traffic, there was some traffic. It was all teenagers. After 1 AM, there was nothing. Look, maybe it is my fault that he got to her. You know, maybe I should go to jail for that."

The former sniper saw that the accused was sincerely sorry.

* * *

Conference Room

J. Edgar Hoover Building (FBI)

Booth had hanged his suit's jacket on the back of the chair Zack was currently sitting on. The agent was sitting on the table, across from his boss and Doctor Goodman.

"He admits to having sex with her?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did he kill her?"

"He's either telling the truth, or he's setting up his defense." – Zack ran a hand through his shaggy hair. – "Although I did not identify any of the common markers of deception in his behavior."

_And my 'gut' tells me he was completely sincere._

"So April Wright met David Ross for a sexual liaison." – Daniel laughed at his lover's sentence. – "He took her to a second, unknown location, beat her to death, and deposited the body back at the park. That's sketchy."

"Which is why we have to find the murder weapon."

"Find a tire iron in a marsh after seven years? That's a long shot."

"That's why we need metal detectors and GPR."

Zack was partially indifferent to Director Cullen's possible overreaction to his requests because he knew the head of the Jeffersonian Institute would protect him.

"And a dozen or so agents, sir."

"And if you find this tire iron, you can positively identify it as the murder weapon?"

"It's what we do, Samuel."

"Take the equipment and the men you need."

"Thank you, sir." – The squint and the agent said together.

"I think you have me tied too tightly around your finger for my own good, Daniel." – The serious tone his voice had was undermined by the smile he sported. – "And the bad thing is that I don't mind it."

"Good. Because I don't plan on stopping."

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth's Car on route to Chesapeake Bay /Angela Montenegro's Office

Washington D.C. / Jeffersonian Institute

When Zack and Booth had gone down to the parking garage to get Booth's car they'd also found Brennan waiting for them. ('Did you really think I wouldn't come along?' 'I hoped. Ow!' 'No offense, but you deserved that, Seeley.').

The female anthropologist called the rest of their family and the former sniper told them what they'd gotten.

"We have GPR, and more agents will meet us out there. We'll have a total of four devices so we'll be able to cover a lot of ground."

_I really hope that the GPR will end up being useless._

In the Jeffersonian, Angela was doing some major informatics geeking.

"I'm plugging in all the data from the area to get the location with the closest match."

"Given the chemicals in the soil and the pollen, I'd say we're looking for a spot near the Rock Hall processing plant."

"We'll have video relay when we get to the bay," – Brennan informed them. – "and we need pictures of the type of grass we're looking for."

"They'll be arriving shortly at your phones. Wendell is a fast typer."

* * *

Marsh near the Rock Hall Processing Plant /Angela Montenegro's Office

Chesapeake Bay / Jeffersonian Institute

The brown haired squint counted at least four cars had beaten them to the location where the tire iron was. And there were more arriving by each passing minute.

Some of the agents set up lightposts, while most of them used the metal detectors.

"There are four areas that have Spartina alterniflora, according to Wendell."

Through the computer's video relay, the entomologist tried to be more specific.

"It's a muddy area. Knee-high grass. Vincent says that-"

"He can speak for himself, yes. Anyway, according to this map, if you follow the service road close to you, you'll find the place with the most probability of having the tire iron."

"Thank you, Vince."

"Glad to be of service, Zack."

Agents already in the area the British squint had marked started yelling:

"We got it. We got it."

"Let me know what you pull up."

"We've got the tire iron."

"Over here!" – A very young agent, almost Zack's age had the GSR. – "There's something else here."

"Here. I got something. It's more than a tire iron. Is that what I think it is?"

Zack looked at the bump the machine showed.

"I need a shovel."

A very nice female agent brought three shovels for them. The anthropologists quickly started to dig, while the agent just watched.

_I am too tired to do my work alone._

"Seeley, I swear to you that if you don't help us now I will sic Angela on you."

"Fine."

"Dig gently. Small layers at a time. What would you usually be doing?"

"What?"

"If it were a normal weekend."

"You want to discuss this now?"

Zack smiled at the exchange between his lover and Brennan.

"It's as good a time as any."

"I'd be at a restaurant, dancing… Eating popcorn on the couch while watching a very bad cop movie with Zack. You?" – All three of them uncovered skulls where they were digging. – "Okay, what the hell's going on here?"

Zack dropped to his knees to better analyze his victim.

"Female, approximately 17 to 25 years old, blunt trauma to the skull."

"Also female, same approximate age, same type of injury. Same with Booth's victim."

"This doesn't fit with Ross. If he killed April, it was a panic murder; personal, not serial."

"Both these victims have been dead for at least five years."

"So has mine."

"Maybe more than seven?"

"Yes." – They answered the agent in unison.

"Epps. It was Epps. He snatched April from the park after she ran from Ross, and brought her here to his killing grounds."

"Why did he take her back to the park?"

"He watched them have sex; he saw them argue. Epps knew suspicions would fall on Ross, and he took her back."

"And stole her car." – Zack completed.

"We got played."

"What? How?"

"Either way, Epps wins." – The FBI agent was seething. – "We find Ross, the execution is stopped."

"We find these bodies and the execution is stayed until these murders are investigated."

"If I don't make this call, he's gonna be dead in half an hour."

"But these women, they deserve to be heard." – The squint's voice told his lover that he wasn't going to back down. – "It's what we do, Seeley. The rest…"

"Lawyers." – Brennan caught on.

"Lawyers." – The former sniper didn't hide the veiled disgust very well. Sighing, he dialed Miss Morton's number. – "Amy, it's Booth. I think we got you your stay of execution, but you're not gonna like it much."

* * *

Prison's Visitation Room

Washington D.C.

The anthropologist, her partner and the redhead were visiting the convicted killer while Zack waited for them outside the room.

"Thank you. All I can say is thank you."

"What's that, Howie? Practicing to get jury sympathy?"

"I did not kill anyone." – He sat down across from Brennan. – "Thank you. I mean it."

"We found the tire iron." – Brennan rolled her eyes. – "You'll be found guilty of these murders."

"Well, I need a good lawyer. These murder investigations take a long time. Then there's the appeals. And since I should have been dead half an hour ago, it's all gravy from now on."

Amy was nauseated. Even more than she was when she smelled decomposed flesh.

"We gave him everything he wanted."

"Who knows if there'll even be a death penalty then? I mean, that's your dream, isn't it? We want the same things from life."

The redhead stormed off.

"And I owe you too. I read your book. When I read you were working with Booth here, I knew you were just what I needed."

Epps reached for the anthropologist's hand; only to have his wrist slammed down on the table, breaking it. She got up and headed for the door with her partner alongside her.

"You gonna arrest me for assault?"

"From what I saw, purely self-defense."

"Maybe I shouldn't carry a gun after all."

"Hell, you can have mine." – He stopped to look back at the broken wrist killer, when Zack's voice cut through his concentration. – "What?"

"I asked to talk to Epps."

"What? No!"

"I will be careful."

The brown haired man walked towards the convict calmly, because he had a plan.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is not important. But the message I'll relay is, so you must pay attention." – He got ahold of the broken wrist and applied enough force on it to make Epps almost scream. – "Are you listening? Good. If you come after Seeley Booth, I will not be opposed to put you down just like a dog. But first, I would make sure you were well acquainted with many torture methods."

"Ah!" – He screamed when the squint heightened the force input.

"I would hate to have to repeat myself. Stay clear of him and that won't happen." – He smiled predatorily and went back to his lover.

"That was completely evil. You really do have more layers than an onion."

"Really? I was only pretending to be bad. It was rather easy. I just had to hide any emotion and try to hurt him. When I was near him I could only think about April and those three other girls, so I wanted to hurt him."

"It's okay to be bad at times. Makes us human."

"I do not like being bad. I guess I'm not very human, after all."

_If you listen to Hodgins, I do have moments when I 'show my human'._

"You're just enough. Let's go to Wong Fu's, Angela asked us there."

"Okay, now she is truly evil."

* * *

Wong Fu's

Washington D.C.

The entirety on the squint squad sank into their usual booth, looking completely drained. They squeezed themselves to fit two more honorary squints, who just happened to be outside the Jeffersonian and ended up being dragged by Angela; Director Cullen and Doctor Goodman. ('Believe me, Samuel, she isn't an enemy you can afford to make.').

"Are you two…" – The artist trailed off.

"You might want to tell her now, Doc." – The FBI agent whispered to the man on his right. – "She won't leave you alone until you do."

"You think I'm not aware of that?" – The head of the Jeffersonian stopped whispering and raised his voice so that Angela could hear. – "Yes, Miss Montenegro."

"I would clap and hug you both but I'm too tired. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Isn't tomorrow your day off? Along with the rest of the squint squad?"

"Right. That reminds me, you are all invited" – Her tone of voice allowed them all to know that is was an order. – "to a picnic, be at my apartment at 3 o'clock tomorrow."

Sid came by to check on his regulars:

"What's the matter with you people?"

"Bad day at work." – Vincent's sentence was followed by groans from all at the table.

_My Vince, the king of understatements._

"Well that's what you get for working on weekends. You ever hear about taking some time off, having a little fun?"

_It's not like we had anything better to do._

"Why, what'd you do?"

"Well, Blondie, I'd be breaking about six different laws if I just told you how I maneuvered on my Saturday nights. And there are two feds here, so I'll avoid telling. But I will bring you some food."

_Blondie?_

"I'm sorry for wrecking your weekend for nothing." – Booth's breath was warm on his squint's ear.

"No, not for nothing."

"Come on, you know what I mean. You know, all that running around, it didn't change anything. Epps was guilty. He was always guilty."

"Those women may have never gotten heard if it wasn't for you, Seeley." – Zack flashed the shy smile that did weird, tingly things to Booth's insides. – "Thank you."

The former sniper vaguely thought about how he went from a very restrained man to this would-do-anything-for-his-squint man.

The thought lasted the amount of time it took for his hand to be held by the one he was thinking of.

 

The End


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.

Epilogue

In which Brennan proves she is aware of The Lumière Brothers' invention.

 

Temperance

The food was exquisite, as always. Sid had a way with the ingredients no one else had.

The talk at the table had broken down to nice things: comic book movies, chemistry and what Angela had planned for the next day.

"Did you know that there is a mineral called cummingtonite?"

Zack had to put his hands on his mouth to stop himself from spraying the table with the apple juice he'd been drinking.

"I can honestly say that I didn't know that."

"I don't get it. Why did Zack almost- Oh, I understand! Cummingtonite, as in cumming tonight. It's an actual mineral?"

"Yes, it's magnesium iron silicate hydroxide. Funny name, though."

"You could have warned me, Vincent." – The American squint turned amaranth pink. – "I was very close to making a fool of myself."

"Sorry."

Brennan shook her head in fond exasperation.

_It's official._

_Working with them has made me soft._

* * *

Angela

The cryptic artist smiled as she finally was able to stick a fork in the last shrimp on her plate.

_You can't go wrong with shrimp._

"Miss Montenegro, what exactly do you expect to happen tomorrow?"

_I have no idea._

"Angela."

"What?"

"Call me Angela."

"Okay. Angela. Answer the question."

"Uhm… We'll see what happens."

"You do remember I'm your boss."

"You do realize I'm vengeful, don't you?"

"Point taken."

* * *

Jack

A discussion of the utmost importance was taking place at the other side of the table. A discussion which could decide the fate of the world.

"Dude, have you even seen Avengers? You can't say that there's anything better than that!"

But probably not.

"No one can top Batman." – Wendell confronted Hodgins with his evidence before making a very rough voice to mimic Bruce Wayne's. – No one."

"I agree with Blondie here." - Booth started laughing. – "Nolan is a genius."

"Will you ever stop calling me Blondie?"

"When you dye your hair, maybe."

"Guys! Can we get back to what's important?"

"Like you would know a good movie if it hit you on the face." – Director Cullen was much nicer than he was while on the job. – "One word: Watchmen."

_There's always one that prefers the indie movies._

"I really enjoyed Whiteout."

"And V for Vendetta is a masterpiece."

At Vincent and Zack's remarks, he completed his thought.

_Make that three._

* * *

Wendell

"Dude, have you even seen Avengers? You can't say that there's anything better than that!"

_Poor guy. He hasn't seen the best._

"No one can top Batman." – _Vincent laughed a lot last time I did this._ – No one."

"I agree with Blondie here." – _I officially hate that nickname_. – "Nolan is a genius."

"Will you ever stop calling me Blondie?"

"When you dye your hair, maybe."

_Good idea._

"Guys! Can we get back to what's important?"

"Like you would know a good movie if it hit you on the face. One word: Watchmen."

"I really enjoyed Whiteout."

"And V for Vendetta is a masterpiece."

* * *

Seeley

"Dude, have you even seen Avengers? You can't say that there's anything better than that!"

"No one can top Batman. No one."

"I agree with Blondie here. Nolan is a genius."

"Will you ever stop calling me Blondie?"

_Yes. But a last fun first._

"When you dye your hair, maybe."

"Guys! Can we get back to what's important?"

"Like you would know a good movie if it hit you on the face. One word: Watchmen."

"I really enjoyed Whiteout."

_Haven't seen that one yet, maybe Zack and I could pick it up and watch it tonight._

"And V for Vendetta is a masterpiece."

_Truer words were never spoken._

* * *

Vincent

"Did you know that there is a mineral called cummingtonite?"

"I can honestly say that I didn't know that."

"I don't get it. Why did Zack almost- Oh, I understand! Cummingtonite, as in cumming tonight. It's an actual mineral?"

"Yes, it's magnesium iron silicate hydroxide. Funny name, though."

"You could have warned me, Vincent. I was very close to making a fool of myself."

"Sorry."

_I had the same reaction when I first heard it._

They started to listen in to the others' conversation.

"Dude, have you even seen Avengers? You can't say that there's anything better than that!"

"No one can top Batman. No one."

_I must resist the urge to act like a huge plonker and not laugh._

"I agree with Blondie here." – They are making it hard not to. – "Nolan is a genius."

"Will you ever stop calling me Blondie?"

"When you dye your hair, maybe."

_Please don't._

"Guys! Can we get back to what's important?"

"Like you would know a good movie if it hit you on the face. One word: Watchmen."

"I really enjoyed Whiteout."

"And V for Vendetta is a masterpiece."

The discussion had enveloped the table, with even Brennan joining in.

"I saw a Superman movie once. It was very fun."

"Uh, Bones? Was this the one from 1978?"

"Is that the one Christopher Reeve was in?"

"We have to take you to the movies one day."

"At least she knows what a movie is." – Angela's comment earned her a glare from her friend.

* * *

Zack

"Did you know that there is a mineral called cummingtonite?"

_I can't believe I almost did a spit-take._

"I can honestly say that I didn't know that."

"I don't get it. Why did Zack almost- Oh, I understand! Cummingtonite, as in cumming tonight. It's an actual mineral?"

"Yes, it's magnesium iron silicate hydroxide. Funny name, though."

"You could have warned me, Vincent. I was very close to making a fool of myself."

_And in front of Seeley!_

"Sorry."

_I can never get mad at him._

_Well, I can't really get mad at most people._

They started to listen in to the others' conversation.

"Dude, have you even seen Avengers? You can't say that there's anything better than that!"

"No one can top Batman. No one."

"I agree with Blondie here. Nolan is a genius."

"Will you ever stop calling me Blondie?"

"When you dye your hair, maybe."

"Guys! Can we get back to what's important?"

"Like you would know a good movie if it hit you on the face. One word: Watchmen."

"I really enjoyed Whiteout."

"And V for Vendetta is a masterpiece."

"I saw a Superman movie once. It was very fun."

"Uh, Bones? Was this the one from 1978?"

_Let's just be glad that she didn't see one in black and white._

"Is that the one Christopher Reeve was in?"

"We have to take you to the movies one day."

"At least she knows what a movie is."

All of the people at the table started laughing, even the usually stoic Doctor Goodman.

"It wasn't all that bad, this case."

Zack flushed when the heat of his lover's breath reached his ear.

"No. It wasn't."

The End (Really) (For now.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallelujah! I've finally finished this!
> 
> Secondly, I'd like to thank all who read and, most specifically, all who reviewed. Love you guys.
> 
> My next work (The Squints in the Picnic) will have only one chapter, because I took too long with this story, so I'm powering through.
> 
> Stay tuned for much much more. See ya!


End file.
